Screams
Plot SpongeBob stays up late to watch Late-Night Horror Movie Madness, but is terrified and has nightmares. He wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks that monsters are out to get him and then he starts screaming. At his nightclub, he completely messes up the "Heebie Jeebies" dance move because he is so scared. He tries his hardest not to scream when he walks home but he runs away from a kid in a werewolf suit. When Patrick sees him to watch the sun rise, SpongeBob gets scared of him and hides in the bathroom, where it is dark and he screams so loud that the bathroom collapses. 2 hours later, at the Krusty Krab, he screams at everything and won't make Krabby Patties. He hurts just about everyone in the restaurant in his terror and finally destroys the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs gets angry and fires him and SpongeBob stopped screaming. But then SpongeBob starts crying since he lost his job. Soon, he bumps into Patrick, who tells him to attend his Scare Class.Later, Herk and Blobert explain why SpongeBob keeps on screaming. They show a few scary photos. Later, Dr. Drain watches Late-Night Horror Movie Madness with The Gobblers. Gobbler #1 (the dark green one) says, "I want to watch Horror Movies! I like horror films". SpongeBob, of course, gets scared and destroys Conch Street, so they have to have the Scare Class in Mrs. Puff's Boating School. Patrick tries and fails to stop SpongeBob's fear, but when he holds up a sign saying "Not Scary" SpongeBob loses his fear and doesn't scream anymore. Then, at the remains of Patrick's house, Patrick finds out that it is 9 o'clock so he can watch Late- Night Horror Movie Madness. SpongeBob hears the scary music from the remains of his house so he saves Patrick by shielding his eyes. However, Patrick asks if the scary part is over and peeps through SpongeBob's fingers, causing him to start screaming. "Uh- oh, here comes more screaming," SpongeBob thinks. But when he catches his eyes on the movie he starts screaming again. Herk and Blobert come again and say "You're screaming again". But later, Plankton changes The Chum Bucket into The Chum Bucket 2. Karen says "What about your Late-Night Madness". But Plankton says "I have customers to attend". SpongeBob holds the Not Scary sign again and stops screaming. He apologizes to all of the ones who was scared. He gets his goodness back. He works in The Krusty Krab. But he sees Dr Drain and The Gobblers trying to wreck The Krusty Krab. SpongeBob says that he will never come back until the destruction is over. But later, Dr Drain does screaming just because The "K" was missing and he thought it would be a retirement home. Mr. Krabs later lets SpongeBob get the job back. And this time he dances to the "Heebie Jeebies" dance move but Dr. Drain ruins it. But he meets the kid in a werewolf suit again but Dr. Drain scares it. During night, SpongeBob is in the bathroom but Dr Drain and The Gobblers burst through the door and they take him away to his lair. But SpongeBob escapes and all The Gobblers scream in sight there is no SpongeBob. When SpongeBob is at The Krusty Krab , making patties, Dr Drain destroys it. 2 hours later, He destroys the whole of Conch Street. In Mrs. Puff's Boating School, SpongeBob was almost passing the test but Dr. Drain destroys the school and the boats. When Dr Drain puts glue on SpongeBob's seat Gobbler #2 (the brown one with the bows) switches the Late-Night Mega Horror Movie Madness and hide the remote and tape him to the chair. Gobbler #3 (the light green one) covers SpongeBob's eyes while Dr. Drain ruins the Goo Lagoon sea forever. Then SpongeBob is not scared and he does the "Heebie Jeebies" again nicely, meets the kid in a werewolf suit and gives him a candy floss. He doesn't find anything except for Herk and Blobert. Herk says "Congratulations, you achieved your non-scream certificate" and Blobert says "Well done". SpongeBob goes to The Krusty Krab making the Patties and gives them to everyone in the restaurant. Plankton steals the formula and wins. He later replaces customers with cardboard cut-outs of people. But they turn into Herks and Bloberts. Herk clone #8 says "2 Krabby Deluxe" and he looked at the cost saying "1 dollar" and he pays and he says "Thanks". SpongeBob now is not screaming anymore. When he sees Herk again, Herk says "We banned Late-Night Horror Movie Madness". SpongeBob becomes happy. "The Krusty Kranium Game Show is on now". SpongeBob stays up late to watch The Krusty Kranium Game Show, but Mr. Krabs says "And the winner is....". SpongeBob is excited. "Me Number One Fry Cook, SpongeBob SquarePants!". All of the people visit SpongeBob's house and each one recieves a Patty Pal. SpongeBob is so excited. But 28 years later, Dr. Drain ordered Gobbler #1 to unban Late-Night Horror Movie Madness. But SpongeBob watches The Krusty Kranium Game Show again and so excited. The End Screams Transcript Maker: TBA Trivia *The movie that SpongeBob saw was a parody of Scream. *The title card music is the same as I Was a Teenage Gary. *The "2 Hours Later" time card is the same as Shadow's title card. *The movie Patrick watches is similar to Jaws. *When the radio falls on SpongeBob's head and breaks, after the 5 Seconds Later time card, the radio is back in one piece! *At one point when SpongeBob is screaming, his scream sounds like the Eric Cartman scream from the tenth season of South Park. *At one point, SpongeBob is screaming the phrase "Put me out of my misery". This is a reference to the Linkin Park song "Given Up" from the Album Minutes To Midnight, the Vocalist Chester Bennington is screaming "Put me out of my misery". during the Bridge, he is even it Screaming for 17 Seconds straight. *The 5 Seconds Later title card lasts 5 seconds! *When SpongeBob runs through the little girl's computer, she says the name of an episode, "Mom, There's a Sponge on My Internet!" *SpongeBob's early Season 1 voice returns to this episode from now on. *9:00 is the watershed! So that would be a perfect time to watch a horror movie! *In Patrick's house, he has a painting of Moar Krabs from Jellyfish Hunter! *At the last frame of What Patrick Does at Nighttime, Patrick screams. The title card of this episode contains a scream that sounds like Patrick's at the start! So, if these two episodes were joined together, Patrick's scream would continue to the episode's titlecard. *The second time SpongeBob gets scared of a shadow. The first was Toy Store of Doom and the third is Scared of Shadows. *Squidward's head blows up for the second time. The first was Fools in April. *A scene imitates the Phantom of the Opera, when Patrick puts on a cloak and scary make-up and starts playing the piano. *The episode is 12 minutes long, so What Patrick Does At Nighttime is 9 minutes long. *When SpongeBob has a vision of Patrick being a monster, the monster looks like a Gremlin. *This episode eventually got higher praise than Two by Four, winning 3 Emmy awards and a 9.9 rating at tv.com, higher than Two by Four's 9.7 rating. *On the episode guide, it says it airs with Shadow, but it airs with What Patrick Does at Nighttime. The tv.com guide says it airs with Eat Meat because it aired with it. *The third time SpongeBob has to stop making a noise. The first is Funny Pants and the second is A Day Without Tears. *The second time Patrick makes a "Loolooloolooo" noise. The first is To SquarePants or Not To SquarePants. The third is SpongeBob TrianglePants. *There is a sequel to this episode in Season 19. For more information, click here. *This episode is the first to be rated TV-Y7-FV (however in Fantasy World it got a WX) *This episode was banned in Canada due to it's black humor. It once aired on YTV uncut by mistake. YTV issued a Public Aplogy later. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:2009 Category:TheBiggestEdFan